Sheena
Sheena is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Biography Sheena is "one of the geeks" ("Eugene's Bike", "Rhonda's Glasses"), although what she does to deserve this title is never really mentioned, except that she shows off her "scab in the shape of Texas" in "Eugene's Bike". Still, when the fourth grade girls get together, nobody minds that Sheena's there, although with Helga and Phoebe being best friends, as well as Rhonda and Nadine, Sheena is the one left on her own. Not that much has been revealed about her, except that she has an aversion to violence (mentioned in "School Play") and she can play the cello ("School Dance"). Relationships .]] Her parent's appeared in "Parents Day", but little else is known about them. Her Aunt Shelley is the school nurse for P.S. 118. Her Uncle Earl is featured many times throughout the series as the boatman who will ferry people to and from Elk Island. She seems to have a "thing" (for lack of a better word for it) for Eugene; they seem to be together a lot, and she's happy that Rhonda predicts (in "Married") that they'll be married someday. Appears in *24 Hours To Live (no cues) *April Fool's Day *Arnold Betrays Iggy *Buses, Bikes, and Subways *Cool Jerk *Cool Party *Curly's Girl *Dangerous Lumber (no cues) *Downtown as Fruits (no cues) *Eugene's Bike *False Alarm (no cues) *Gerald's Tonsils *Hall Monitor *Harold's Bar Mitzvah *Haunted Train (no cues) *Helga vs. Big Patty *Helga's Makeover *Helga's Show *Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *Hey Harold! (no cues) *Married *Monkey Business (no cues) *Ms. Perfect (no cues) *New Teacher (no cues) *Olga Gets Engaged *Parents Day (no cues) *Phoebe Cheats (no cues) *Phoebe Skips *Phoebe's Little Problem (no cues) *Pigeon Man (no cues) *Pre-Teen Scream *Rhonda's Glasses *Save The Tree *School Dance (no cues) *School Play *Sid And Germs *Sid's Revenge (no cues) *Stinky's Pumpkin (no cues) *Stoop Kid (no cues) *The Flood *The Journal (no cues) *The Vacant Lot Gallery 877799-00999.png 0035444.png Tumblr muf71wc1xz1skfxtro10 1280.png Oh, Eugege!.png And take crap with you.png 34444-090088777.png 23440090088.png 57445399344.png 53444111335433.png 90088708.png 6555999776-988322.png 88888.png Dude...!.png The mean girls.png 6560904334324348989667.png 777-90888.png WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!.png In the Chocolate Factory.png If you eat too much, you'll be like fatty over here!.png You think we're in the mood for that.png 9324.png WE DID IT! WE SAVE THEM!.png Bag it, Simmons!.png 56443-907.png 9898.png PATTY! DON'T EAT THAT!.png She's getting her butt kicked!.png Look at her....png 815.gif Please God!.png Principal Simmons 11.png How are you feeling, mary.png Principal Simmons 66.png Principal Simmons 38.png Principal Simmons 37.png Principal Simmons 33.png Sheena and Helga.png Sheena and Rhonda.png Thanks, but no thanks, Arnold.png I am not cying, Sheena!.png Tumblr omf1ybw39X1ramnmyo1 500.gif Suspended 35.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 21.png Arnold's April Fool's Day 16.png Stinkycarrotsheenabroccoli.png Foodgroupscast.png Arnold, what should we do now.png Arnold looking at Sid's nose.png I know we'll be real happy.png We're coming back in the movie.png I want my own episode, Helga!.png Trivia *According to an interview with Lisa Bartlett, her high pitched voice was Francesca's normal voice but sped up to sound higher. Something similar happened to Gerald during Season 4 and 5 (although it was not high pitched). Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Sheena and her family Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:4th Graders